Systems for providing position information, such as Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), have been used to determine position information for persons, vehicles, equipment, and the like. These systems have limitations associated with factors such as location accuracy, transmitted and received signal levels, radio channel interference and/or channel problems such as multipath, device power consumption, and the like. Determination of an exact location of a computing device can be quite challenging. If the device is indoors or in an urban area with obstructions, the device may not be able to receive signals from satellites, and the network may be forced to rely on network-based triangulation/multilateration methods that are less precise. Additionally, if the device is in a multi-story building, knowing only that the device is in the building and not the floor on which is resides, will result in delays in providing emergency assistance (which could be potentially life-threatening). Clearly, a system that can assist the device in speeding up the location determination process, provide greater 3-dimensional accuracy, and solve some of the challenges of location determination in urban areas and inside buildings is needed. Adding to this challenge is the FCC's directive to increase emergency call location accuracy requirements for cellular service providers and device manufacturers. Accordingly, solutions that improve location calculation capabilities are needed.